gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rumours
2x19 is the nineteenth episode of season 2. It will air April 26th, 2011. Plot They have started filming this episode. Source As of March 21, they are currently filming the prom scenes. Source Kurt and Blaine will try to attend the William McKinley High School prom together. Source The Warblers perform at the prom. Source Quinn and Finn will also go to prom together. Source April Rhodes's all-white production of Wiz has failed. Now she's after Will in order to gain support for starting a one woman show called "Crossroads". Source April will be singing an original song that was written by Ian called "It's 10AM and I'm Drunk." Source Adam Anders tweeted that he was on the studio and Jenna and Amber were recording songs. Source 1 Source 2. There will be a classroom scene that involves Principal Figgins. Source The Warblers are filming a scene this week and next week, both on the Paramount lot (the McKinley High set). Source A scene occurs in the club room, Mr.Shue, Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany can be seen. Since Mr. Shue is sitting it can be assumed that someone is singing. A slight bald head can be seen so it's speculated that Figgins is in this scene. It can also be seen to be what looks like a letterman jacket next to "Figgins". It's possible it's Dave or one of the Glee guys other than Sam, Kurt, or Artie (he's standing). Source There's another scene that will involve fire and rain. Source Tina will have more emotional scenes. Source Quinn has something coming up. Source Puck and Lauren have a "hysterical" scene. Source Sam's younger brother and sister are introduced in this episode. Source Sam isn't the only 'Trouty Mouth' in his family. Source Songs *'It's 10 a.m. And I'm Drunk '''by ''Glee. Sung by''' April Rhodes. Source' *'TBA''' by TBA. Sung by Mercedes. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Tina. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Dalton Warblers. Source Photos Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 11.03.43 PM.JPG|From Paleyfest Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 10.34.11 PM.JPG|paley fest Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 11.08.20 PM.JPG|Paleyfest Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 11.08.34 PM.JPG|Paleyfest Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 11.08.53 PM.JPG|paleyfest Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 11.09.04 PM.JPG|paleyfest Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 11.09.21 PM.JPG|paleyfest 35aqiyo.jpg|Behind the scenes image Da74w535.jpg|Are Figgins and Karofsky in this scene? Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson * Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel Guest Stars *Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby *Charice as [[Sunshine Corazon|'Sunshine Corazon']] Source *Kristin Chenoweth as [[April Rhodes|'April Rhodes']] *TBA as Sam's Sister *TBA as Sam's Brother Countdown Countdown to "2x19"-Season 2 of glee!... April 26 2011 16:00:00 PST This message will be displayed if the timer does not show up (for example if you do not have javascript enabled on your browser) Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes